Harry Potter, a Very Different Path
by The Last Herald
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't raised like in cannon. He was thrown from the Dursleys house at a young age, and was taken in by someone completely unexpected—Tony Stark. A Harry Potter who has been trained by some of the most powerful people in America will come to Hogwarts. Extremely knowledgeable and mature Harry. Extremely Powerful Harry. Harry/Multi but Harry/Jean Gray at the moment.


Summary: Harry Potter wasn't raised like in cannon. He was thrown from the Dursleys house at a young age, and was taken in by someone completely unexpected—Tony Stark. A Harry Potter who has been trained by some of the most powerful people in America will come to Hogwarts. Extremely knowledgeable and mature Harry. Extremely Powerful Harry. Harry/Multi

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Marvel.

Chapter 1

Harry Stark strolled confidently into the throngs of kings cross station.

He had of course known about the wizarding world, and had been briefed about it by shield.

Harry considered himself extremely mature.

This wasn't a lie—at 11, he had already passed all of his university courses, and was now prepared to embark on his magical education.

He had also trained in a stasis field for several years, but he was able to shift his age to whatever he felt like with his extremely advanced shape shifting abilities.

He could also manipulate his DNA—and assume the exact form of anyone.

He ignored the stares of everyone as he quickly made his way through the train station.

They weren't staring at the young boy with dark hair so similar to his fathers, but were staring at the red bird perched on his shoulder.

This was a complicated thing.

The bird was actually one of Harry's good friends Jean Grey who was also known as phoenix.

She was one of Harry's very good friends, and he had helped to unlock her Animagus form.

Their relationship was complicated.

Harry had shifted his age while in high school, and they had become very close.

They were still dating—although Jean was quite shocked when Harry revealed his age that he normally kept.

They had eventually gotten past that however.

The phoenix had also grown rather attached to him in that time.

Jean had decided to help him out at Hogwarts, so he and his father Tony had reluctantly agreed.

"Okay up there?" Harry asked jean who was sitting on his shoulder in her phoenix form.

She trilled softly, but her voice echoed in Harry's head:

'Of course love.'

"Good then—here we go." Harry said as they stepped into the area of the platforms.

The wizards stared in open shock as the young boy strode confidently onto the platform.

He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, but when you had a phoenix in the wizarding world people tended to notice you.

He walked quickly through the throngs of people, and confidently strolled towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

The only problem was—that was when he stopped.

He smashed into the barrier...

This caused all of his forward motion to stop abruptly.

He almost fell over, but grabbed onto the hard unyielding barrier.

The sudden stop caused Jean to emit a strange hiss of anger and her voice echoed in his head:

'Why in the hell did you just do that?'

'That's where I was told to enter—hold on a sec.' Harry thought back as he projected it towards her.

He shifted his eyesight into the spectrum of where magical energy resided.

This caused him to chuckle softly.

'Stupid bastard told me to wrong end of the barrier'.

Harry then walked through the correct point.

Stephen Strange was going to be getting a call later.

'Sorry babe.' Harry thought to Jean.

'All right—not your fault.' she thought back with a chuckle in her voice.

He ignored the chuckles of the non magicals who probably thought he was on something, and walked quickly through.

He strolled along the train, looking for a compartment.

It was virtually empty as the train still had half an hour before it left.

Finding an empty one, Harry entered before effortlessly lifting his suitcase up into the rack.

He then pulled out his phone and texted his father, letting him know that his journey had gone well.

He amused himself by then calling Stephen Strange.

He had a very brief conversation in which he was quite angry with his mentor for pranking him like that.

Near then end of it, they were both laughing.

Harry was still pissed that Stephen had caused him to look like an idiot in front of all those people.

When he eventually finished his call, he had a mental conversation with Jean for a few minutes.

He was then interrupted.

A bushy haired girl knocked on the door, and Harry opened it.

"Hello—I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said quietly.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not—I'm Harry Stark." Harry said as he extended his hand to shake the girl's.

The girl let out a surprised gasp.

"Harry stark? I thought I recognized you, it's fantastic to meet you." she said with a bright smile.

"Ah—are you Muggle born, Ms. Granger?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Indeed I am—and call me Hermione." she said with a slight blush.

They talked for several minutes.

Harry found her conversation extremely refreshing. Part of the reason that he primarily had older friends was that he found people around his age to be extraordinarily stupid and uninteresting, dull even. However, it was not their fault—they simply had a different maturity rate then he did.

They then got into the topic of magic.

"So—have you tried any magic?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I have, Hermione, more than you could imagine. Want to see?" Harry said.

"Sure." Hermione responded with enthusiasm.

Harry then pulled out a rather interesting looking wand. It was a very powerful wand made of a white material that no one could identify.

"Ah—that's an interesting looking wand." Hermione said leaning forward.

"I wouldn't touch it if I was you—it's keyed to me." Harry warned.

What Harry didn't tell her was that it actually contained a tail feather from Jean's Animagus form.

The phoenix had suggested during one of their infrequent conversations that it would work well because of their closeness.

He then pointed his want at a piece of paper that he conjured.

"Now—transfiguration, all about intent and knowledge you see." Harry explained.

"For example, I can do this."

Harry focused extremely hard on what he wanted.

Jean leant him some mental support.

Hermione watched in fascination as the paper shifted and changed until it was in the form of a mobile tablet with the Stark industries logo displayed proudly.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Easy—I have an implicit understanding of how these devices work, so I was simply able to manipulate the matter." Harry said simply.

"Not the easiest thing to do, but it just takes practice."

Harry then turned on the phone.

Hermione was quite surprised when the screen lit up.

"Ah—wait now oops shit." Harry muttered to himself.

He then began to type furiously on the touch screen, inputting several complicated strings of numbers.

"Sorry about that-Security didn't like a device appearing on the network like that, so I had to alter the database with my access codes." Harry explained conversationally with a tiny smile.

Hermione was in shock after that demonstration.

"That was amazing." she said.

"Why thank you, Hermione." Harry replied with a grin.

Harry then received a call from the phone in his pocket.

"Sorry Hermione—hold on a sec." Harry said before pulling out his phone.

He then carried on a conversation for several minutes before flipping his phone shut.

"Sorry about that—that was just Pepper making sure that I had everything", Harry said with a sigh.

"It's all right of course." Hermione replied.

"I know that you probably know this—but did anyone tell you that you can't use technology at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked with a slight shake in her voice.

"Of course I know that—and that's just because they don't have stark industries technology that isolates itself from magic." Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks for the thought though." He added.

They were interrupted as that was when an announcement came through about there being only 20 minutes until arrival.

Harry and Hermione were already wisely in their Hogwarts robes so didn't have to worry.

That was when Jean made her appearance—moving from the corner where she had been hidden and gliding slowly to land on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh my—is that a phoenix?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Indeed she is—and a very smart one as well." Harry said with a grin.

'If I was human I would have kissed you for that.' Jean thought to him.

"Her name's Jean—or so she told me." Harry said with a mental wink Jean's way.

Jean then wacked him with her wing and glared at him.

"I wouldn't touch her—she tends to bite people." Harry said with a smile.

'Hey—how'd you like it if someone was touching you?' Jean thought to him with annoyance.

'Okay—okay.' Harry thought back.

"I'll keep that in mind—thanks for the warning." Hermione said.

That was when the train arrived at Hogwarts.

Everyone gawked at Jean in her Animagus form, but eventually they were escorted through to the sorting.

Harry listened to the professor drone on about houses etc. They eventually were sent through the doors into the great hall.

He idly noticed that Hermione went into Ravenclaw.

Harry tuned out the majority of the sorting, and made contact with the man across the room from him. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore—the man who had become something of a mentor to him in the last few years.

He gave him a grin and an almost imperceptible nod.

'Hey love—it's your turn.' Jean told him.

'Thanks dear.' He said before striding confidently up to the stool and sitting down.

'Ah—how interesting.' A voice said when Harry placed the hat on. He thought that this was rather strange—the only voice that he normally heard was the voice of his Jean or phoenix. This definitely wasn't one of them.

'H... Hello?' Harry asked shakily.

Harry had a flash of unwarranted fear—he didn't want to end up like Deadpool with some crazy voices in his head, who he knew as Wade.

'Hello Mr. Potter—I am the sorting hat.' The voice responded.

Harry let out a mental sigh of relief. Thank god, he thought to himself.

Jean heard his thought and let out a giggle.

'Quiet you.' He thought back playfully.

'Now, let me sort you—ah... Very interesting... Hmmm.' The hat said before breaking off into incomprehensible mumbling.

This mumbling continued for several minutes before the hat said:

'I think you would do the best in Ravenclaw.' The hat said in his head.

'Your desire for knowledge slightly outweighs all of your other trays.'

'I have to say though that sorting you was very difficult—you possess the qualities of all four houses in almost equal measure.'

"Ravenclaw!"

This was announced to the entire hall.

The table second from the left began to clap quietly. Harry reflected that they were probably shocked that he ended up in their house.

He looked over at Albus to see him giving a proud smile.

'Congratulations Harry.' Jean thought and her voice echoed in his mind.

'Thanks.' He thought back.

Harry watched the rest of the sorting, and listened as Albus spoke, welcoming everyone back.

He chatted with Hermione over dinner, who he had sat across from. She was fascinated with what growing up with in her mind one of the greatest inventors of all time, Tony Stark.

Harry described it as just like any other family; accept for some of the cool perks like the private jets, powered armor and so much more.

They were interrupted from this conversation when Albus came over and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Harry, could I have a word with you for a moment?" he asked rather sternly.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore." Harry said, diplomatic as ever.

They walked down the hall, and reached the gargoyle that protected the staircase that lead to Albus's office.

The gargoyle didn't even require a password—it simply stepped aside.

The password was an act that was cultivated primarily for the student's benefit.

As soon as they reached the office, Albus's neutral demeanor dropped.

"How the hell are you, old man?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Don't be stupid, Harry. I've never been better." Albus said plopping down behind his desk.

"Sorry for my cold demeanor down there, it will fade with time as I "get to know you"." He said making air quotes with his hands.

"Ms. Gray, if you wish to join us, you may." Albus said.

Jean flashed in surprising the hell out of Albus's phoenix Fawkes who let out a surprised shriek. Fawkes was a part of the whole of phoenix who inhabited Jean—a cosmic force.

Jean twisted in the air, and then Harry's extremely beautiful girlfriend stood in the office.

Her long red hair ran down her back in waves, and she was wearing a rather conservative dress.

"A pleasure to see you again, Ms. Gray." Albus said with a smile.

"Oh Albus, just call me Jean, how many times do I have to tell you?" she said with a frown.

"Sorry, old habits." He said looking a bit sheepish.

"I just wanted to welcome you both, and let you know that I have prepared quarters for you both, call it a perk of being Harry Potter, the great boy who lived." Albus said putting a dramatic flair on the last part.

"I also wanted to let you know that it is really fantastic to have you here—I'm planning to teach you everything I know over these next seven years." Albus said.

"Thanks Albus, I appreciate everything you have done already." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Don't worry." Harry continued.

"You'll be here for another hundred years or so."

Albus let out a chuckle.

The three spent the next hour talking about former adventures, as well as the future.

"Well, I can show you your quarters now, if you would like." Albus said before standing.

Harry nodded, and Jean transformed back into her phoenix form.

The quarters that Albus showed them were huge, it was almost as nice as Harry's home in America, no tech though… He would have to remedy that. He had Albus's permission to alter the space in any way he or Jean saw fit.

Jean and Harry had one bed, primarily because they liked to be together, and the physical contact helped them both.

Harry slid into bed next to a now human Jean.

"It's going to be a good year honey." Harry said kissing her softly.

"Of course it will stupid, now get some sleep. First day tomorrow." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

A/N:

Okay… So after a long break from writing, primarily due to a computer crash, I am back with a new story.

Please let me know what you think of the first chapter—reviews always help.

I'm always open to suggestions, so if there are any marvel or HP girls that you would like to see in this pairing, or any general requests/comments do let me know.

An FYI, if you notice any strange issues I.E. something on appearance such as eye/hair colour ETC let me know.

I'm just a blind student doing some writing, so a lot of this is stuff that I have to look up or glean from movies and TV shows ETC.

I'm not able to read the comics, as am not able to see the images, as much as I would like to.

This is partially based on Rise of Arcane by Angeldoctor.

Let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
